After Lily Evans became Mrs Potter
by Weasleys' Wildfire Whiz-bangs
Summary: James and Lily have just come back from their honeymoon :
1. New Beginnings

James woke abruptly as his alarm clock started whirring loudly. He groaned and tried to ignore it by pulling the covers back over himself. Untill soon it became pretty near impossible when it started to wallop him over the head.

"Gerroff," he moaned. James reached over for his glasses and pushed them up his nose. His wand had fallen off the bedside table and onto the floor. He felt it roll away from his finger tips and scrambled to find it before he went deaf. He found it quickly enough and silenced his alarm before it woke his wife.

His wife. Would he ever get used to that? That this beautiful, smart, funny girl was all his? Forever? He turned onto his side and stared at her. Her hair was sprawled over the pillow and she was breathing deeply. James began to count the freckles covering her face. He already knew how many there are. Sixty-eight. Or was it sixty-nine? It didn't matter. All that mattered was that he loved her and they had the rest of their lives to spent together.

"Stop staring at me," Lily whispered.

"Well you are something to look at Mrs Potter." Lily giggled. Mrs Potter. That was going to take some getting used to. She couldn't believe that he was hers, forever.

She flipped back the covers and climbed out of bed. She was wearing nothing but one of James shirts but still managed to look like a model. James raised an eyebrow.

"Hmmm..."

"What?"

"That shirt looks much better on you." Lily blushed.

"But you know what," James added devilishly.

"What?"

"I much prefer you without it..."

In only a couple of strides, Lily crossed the room and bounded back into the bed and pulled the covers over their heads...

* * *

Later that day, Lily was making a cup of coffee when James padded into the kitchen in bare feet and long jeans. He ran a hand through his already messy hair before coming up behind her and hugging her from behind.

"Morning," James said and kissed her cheek.

"Morning," laughed Lily. "Though it's nearly afternoon you know"

"Really? I was too busy dreaming of an angel to want to get up."

"That is so cheesy Mr Potter." Lily hit him playfully. "But I love your for it."

"What else do you love about me?" asked James. He turned Lily round whilst still having his arms round her.

"Well, we still have a lot of the day left..."

*Doorbell*

James and Lily sigh.

"Come in!" called Lily

"It better be good," grumbled James.

"Alright Prongs mate? I've brought you a late wedding present. Unless you're too busy to care…" Sirius called from the front door.

"If you had come five minutes later we would have been," moaned James

"Sorry mate," said Sirius, not sounding sorry at all. "Just thought I should give you this." Sirius handed over a book that had '_Mabbina's guide to a Marvellous Marriage!_' splashed across the cover. The moving picture had a middle aged woman wearing red cat-eye glasses smiling and sipping an expensive cup of coffee. She had blonde hair which had been tightly permed and had an obviously drew on beauty spot just above her scarlet lips. Lily giggled.

"Err... Thanks" Lily stammered. "But I'm sure we will do okay on our own."

"Well, just remember Lily, the best way to win an argument with your husband is to begin removing clothing." Sirius laughed

Lily blushed.

"Well, best be off," Sirius said as he shook James' hand. "And remember," he whispered. "Chunky is a chocolate bar. Never use it as a reference to your wife."

"I heard that."

"Well, lots to do," Sirius said hastily. "And I bet you've got a good idea of how to spend the rest of your day."

And with a wave at Lily and a wink at James, Sirius was gone.

**Hope you like!**

**Please comment :)**


	2. Troubled Times

Lily woke up late to find a letter had been left on the kitchen table. She noticed James' scrawled handwriting on the front claiming that it belonged to Mrs Potter. She chuckled as she opened it. Typical James. Lily jumped as James' husky tone filled the room.

"Morning gorgeous, me and Padfoot have got some, err, business to tend to this morning but will be back soon"

Lily giggled, it was her birthday in two weeks and she knew exactly what he was getting her, a massage in Maries in Diagon Alley and a candle light dinner, followed by some after dinner entertainment...

"Don't miss me too much..." Lily smiled. "Hurry up James, a 'I'm going out' would have worked just as well" Sirius' voice came from the distance.

Lily rolled her eyes. But she was glad James was out. She was going to catch up with Brooke today and she didnt want James wanting to know too much about it.

"Tommy has been moody for ages now, im not sure whats wrong..." Brooke chattered on but Lily wasn't listening. She was too worried about, him.

"Lil? Lily! Whats wrong? You havent been listening to a word I've been saying."

"It's, it's Severus."

"Oh, Lil," Brooke explained. "We've been over this, he called you a." She looked around before leaning in and whispering "Mudblood".

"I know, I know, but we've been friends for years, and just before my wedding, he visited me in my room. And..."

"Ohmygosh! Ohmygosh! Please tell me you didn't!"

"Of course not! Lily huffed. "I love James, I made it very clear but then he told me.."

"What?"

Lily took a deep breath. "When he told me that he loved me and he wanted us to be together. That he didnt care about James, that it could just be us two, forever, we could run away together and be happy, and have kids and grandkids and that he would love me in a way James never could. And that if i didnt say yes, he would be out of my life forever." Lily blurted out

For the first time in her life, Brooke was speechless.

After a couple of minutes, all she could come up with was, "Aww crap."

"Mmmmhmmm."

"What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to meet him. Tonight."

"What? You can't! If James finds out..."

"He isn't going to find out. And you are not going to tell him. Are you?" Lily threatened.

"But.."

"No buts. You know James hates him. If he knew I went behind him back he would think the worst."

"Fine. But if this ends badly, it will be your neck on the line."

Oh, I know thought Lily. I know.


End file.
